


Holy City By Night

by bluebeari



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Plot Without Plot, full of ooc, it's a total nonsense, non places accurancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeari/pseuds/bluebeari
Summary: A drunk Leo in a over populated tavern always goes hand in hand with trouble. But this night, it all ends in the most unexpected place of all time and Zo isn't happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmh. I should not have written this. I really shouldn't. But I was inspired (for once !) and motivated (for once !) and I'm absolutely not sorry for the consequences or side effects this one-shot may create.

The Bouncy Peacock wasn’t empty that night.

The owner of Rome’s inn knew that, during winter, there was a lot of funny people that didn’t like the cold, and preferred the cozy and warm and comfortable great room of the bar. Hidden before his counter, the man was doing the dishes, wiping off used cups with rests of beer the drunkheads had ordered - and not payed. He had a lot of credits drunks in waiting. And that was the reason why he was angry - but not the only one.  The door of the pub had opened. A thick band of dusty sunlight split the room in two for a moment and then vanished, blocked by the incoming rush of a couple of people. He turned his head to the door, and snapped his fingers, calling for one of his maiden, a red-haired girl who recently appeared from nowhere. 

“New costumers,” he said. “Get them.”

She smiled and quit the counter, he saw her aerial feet walking without touching the floor. The girl seemed to enjoy a recent liberty hardly won. That made the barman smile every evening. But she was, still, quite exasperating. Youth… 

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. The people who just passed through the door were exactly the one that he didn’t want to see that night. 

One dumb ass that looked like a fucking turk because of his strange nose and olive skin. The graves defiler, Zoroaster. 

The barman sighed. This man was never alone in any of the town’s pubs. And he was right. 

Just behind him stood a Blondie head of a younger guy - or a guy that seemed younger with a baby cute face -, Niccolo Machiavelli. Poor lad, the barman thought. He spoiled his life by leaving the house to follow the craziest man on this Earth. He sighed again. Of course, the disturber Leonardo da Vinci was with them. 

What on Earth, dear God, had he done to bear them one more night ? 

Then Vanessa Moschella, the little new barmaid, came back. “I’ll have three beers, please,” she said. The barman glared at her for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty chops. 

“Here,” he said. “Tell them to be quick. I don’t want any trouble tonight, do you understand ?”

Vanessa nodded. 

“If anything happens,” he added, “it will be your fault.”

She nodded again. 

 

***

 

There was no surprise that Vanessa came back with beers and warning message. Leo was sitting on his chair, swinging backwards and onward, his fingers tapping on the table. Zo was telling nonsenses, and Nico tried to follow Zo’s words as much as he could. 

“Watch yourselves,” Vanessa said. Zo shut up. “He doesn’t want anything bad tonight.”

Leo laughed.

“That’s what he always says !”

Zo rolls his eyes. “Does he ?”

“Well, maybe not always, but it’s tacitly said. Like, he’s always watching us. A strange phenomenon, this man. I don’t know how he can’t love troub—”

“Leo,” Zo said. “Don’t start.”

There was other people entering the pub. The swiss mercenaries just came inside, and all the conversations of the room went silent. 

“I wasn’t starting anything !”

“Were you ?” Vanessa asked, amused. 

Leo nodded furiously. “I wasn’t,” he said, “but you may make me start something.”

Grundwald was drinking, now, something that intrigued Leo. Why on earth wasn’t he ruining innocent — well, almost innocent — people’s evening ? 

“Look at it,” he said. “Officers that don’t make their job well. I know someone that won’t be happy if they’re caught.”

Vanessa saw him caress his sword, and Nico, too, because he was smiling like an idiot. 

“Put that away, will you,” Zo said. He too had seen Leo’s movements. “Or Nico will wet himself with excitement.”

“Look !” Vanessa shouted. 

Leo didn’t had to put himself in trouble. Another costumer just approached Grundwald, visibly furious, and Leo knew they were about to start trouble. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. Nico was looking from Leo and Zo the costumer with a look of avid anticipation on his face. Meanwhile, their cups were empty, and Vanessa had to reach the counter twice to pick them more drinks. 

Zo turned back to Leo.

“D’you reckon we can help him ? The guy, I mean.”

BAM !

They all turned around. The guy had punched one of Grundwald’s men in the face, and was nearly falling on the counter, but he reached the soldier’s nose…

“Why is he bleeding ?” Nico asked. 

“Because he’s a fuking idiot,” Zo said. 

“I didn’t know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose,” Leo said.

“Well,” Zo said, “It’s a new phenomenon.”

“We’ll need more drinks to watch this, Vanessa !”

And she almost ran to the counter to give them their fifth — wait, sixth, or was it seventh ? — cup of beer that was wine now because Leo was bored of beer. 

But he saw the barman’s ugly face behind him. He was swooping down on them, his shrivelled face contorted with rage.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ?”

“Stop yelling at me, mister barman,” Leo started. “We didn’t—  for once—”

“TROUBLE IN MY ESTABLISHMENT ! I SAID I DON’T WANT SOME AGAIN !” 

“Oh, shit,” Leo said, jumping on his feet. “I forgot—”

“I DON’T WANT ANY TROUBLE COMING FROM YOU!” he screamed. “Out – out – OUT!” 

And whipping out his fist, he sent two of Grundwald’s men to chase him and Zo and Nico from the bar, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.

 

***

 

They were separated and Zo just noticed it. 

Nico was gone, poor lad, and the man didn’t know where this idiot could have been. He sighed, and kept running anyway, because there still were followed by the soldiers. Zo didn’t know where he was going. He could only run, follow Leo, and run, and escape — even if there wasn’t any secure place in Rome.

He should have known where they were going. 

“Look !” Leo screamed. “Forest !”

Zo shook his head, because he felt like he was ready to faint. Alcohol and running weren’t good friends. 

But he was still following Leo’s steps. 

And he shouldn’t have done that. 

They had to climb a grid to go into the woods — since when did forests have grids ? — but Zo didn’t noticed it. The sun was slowly rising, now. 

“DA VINCI !” the soldiers screamed. “GO BACK !”

He didn’t. As always. Leo was Leo and he would never fucking change, Zo thought. _Leo, you fucking asshole._   
But he still ran in Leo’s direction. I have to save his ass. 

And he still didn’t know where he was going. 

 

Zo, however, walked straight past it into the shade of the trees on the outermost edge of this something that really looked like a forest. There were trees everywhere, but the dark clouds and the low light of a very slowly rising sun didn’t allow him to see much things. Or maybe that was because he was a bit too much drunk… only a bit, he thought. He ducked into the cover of the trees behind Leo, who was already striding away from them into the green gloom, slower, this time. 

Maybe he had to catch his breath.    
Zo threw his jacket away. His cheeks were burning, and he was tired, and he couldn’t breath anymore, and he was nearly fainting. _I’m not,_ he thought. _Fainting is a lady’s thing._

He laughed, thinking about Vanessa fainting to Leo’s performances in a random thing. The path was becoming increasingly overgrown and the trees grew so closely together as they walked further and further into the thing that looked like a wood. When the pass grew larger again, Leo stopped himself. 

“We should be safe now,” he said. 

Zo nodded. “Why are you wearing a black shirt and jacket now ?” he asked. 

Leo laughed. 

“Dropped it from one of Grundwald’s men in the Peacock.”

“And you have time for this ?”

“That’s obviously why I didn’t come out immediately with you and Nico. Wanted a souvenir.”

“Wait… you stopped yourself because you wanted a fucking souvenir ?”

Leo shook his head and laughed louder. And Zo didn’t notice that they were doing, well… noise. He didn’t notice either that there were footsteps coming closer and closer to them. And other voices. Like whispers. 

Then, someone screamed. 

Leo and Zo turned around. 

There was someone else than the two of them. 

“Ow,” Leo said. “Holy shit.”

“Holy…” Zo whispered. “Say it again.”

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.”

The man before them was pointing a hand, holding a christian cross. 

“Blasphemyyyyyyy ! Blasphemy in my gardens ! Guards ! There’s two apparitions blaspheming in this holy place !”

The guards appeared next to the man. 

“Da Vinci,” one of them said. “Shall we-”

“No,” Leo said. “I don’t think you shall arrest us. Good morning, Holy Fucking Father Pope, have a good day-”

“Enjoy it without us !”

“Yeah, I don’t think we need any visit of the Holy justice today !”

“It will ruin everything,” Zo said. 

“You’re - in - my - garden !”

Leo nodded. 

“We’ll be off in a minute.”

“If you do want us to go out.”

“We’re not going to bother you again.”

“No, we’re not.”

And they start running, again, when their jackets were still waiting for someone to hold them, lying on the sacred floor of Rome’s holy papal garden. 

  
  



End file.
